1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of flat panel displays (FPDs) that have reduced weight and volume compared to a cathode ray tube (CRT) are currently being developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, and the like.
Among the FPDs, the OLED display displays images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light by recombining electrons and holes, and it is drawing attention owing to aspects such as short response time, low power consumption, high luminous efficiency, increased (e.g., improved) luminance and increased viewing angle.
The OLED display can be generally classified into two types according to the driving method of the OLED: a passive-matrix OLED (PMOLED) and an active-matrix OLED (AMOLED).
Of the two types, the active-matrix OLED, in which unit pixels are selectively lit in terms of resolution, contrast, and operation speed, is primarily used. One pixel of the active-matrix OLED includes an OLED, a first transistor for controlling an amount of current applied to the OLED, and a switching transistor for transmitting a data signal to the first transistor so as to control an amount of light emitted by the OLED.
When an OLED emits light over a long period of time, light output amounts of each pixel may appear different from each other and image quality may be degraded because of luminance non-uniformity.
Therefore, a pixel compensation circuit may be included to output uniform luminance by detecting degradation information of a pixel and transmitting a corrected data signal to a degraded pixel.
It is to be understood that this background section is intended to provide useful background for understanding embodiments of the present invention and as such, the background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding effective filing dates of subject matter disclosed herein.